


dari matamu

by daffodeela



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Tatapan Kazuyoshi sebelumnya hanya tertuju pada mata Momoka dan pandangan mereka saling mengunci. Namun, secara halus, arah pandangnya mulai bergeser pada bibir Momoka yang kemudian dia cium.
Relationships: Kibitsu Momoka/Usui "Switch" Kazuyoshi





	dari matamu

**Author's Note:**

> SKET Dan by Shinohara Kenta. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.

"Boleh kulepas kacamatamu?" tanya Momoka setelah menarik diri dari dekapan Kazuyoshi dan mengunci sorot mata agar saling bertaut. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi tengkuk Kazuyoshi.

Kazuyoshi mengangguk. Mendapat afirmasi, Momoka menyusuri kulit Kazuyoshi dari tengkuk sampai pelipisnya menggunakan ujung jari. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata di bawah sentuhannya. Momoka menarik kacamatanya perlahan-lahan dan memasangnya untuk membingkai matanya sendiri.

"Gagangnya masih hangat." Keningnya mengerut. Matanya menyipit dan kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Dia melepas kacamata itu perlahan-lahan dan menaruhnya di meja belajar milik Kazuyoshi. "Pusing sekali. Matamu separah apa, sih? Ada silinder juga, ya?"

Kazuyoshi mengedikkan bahu. "Bagaimana lagi? Aku selalu di depan komputer."

Momoka mendecak. "Padahal kau sudah tidak bicara menggunakan laptop. Kan sudah enggak perlu ada di depan komputer sesering itu."

"Maksudku, dulu. Akhir-akhir ini enggak bertambah lagi, kok. Itu sisa-sisa dari dulu."

"Oh, begitu." Pandangan Momoka tertuju ke mata Kazuyoshi lagi. "Aku jarang lihat kau lepas kacamata. Matamu tampak lebih kecil dan tajam kalau tanpa kacamata." Dia berdeham dan pipinya memerah. "Tapi tetap ganteng."

Kazuyoshi tergelak. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Momoka. "Memang."

Momoka membersut mendengar tanggapan Kazuyoshi yang penuh percaya diri. Namun, beberapa detik setelah itu dia turut menggemakan tawa. Walaupun menjengkelkan, sisi Kazuyoshi yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi baik soal penampilan maupun kemampuan otak adalah sesuatu yang Momoka sukai dari lelaki itu. Sorot matanya melembut setelah tawanya habis. Kazuyoshi menampilkan ekspresi yang sama saat balas menatapnya.

"Apakah aku pernah bilang," ucap Kazuyoshi tiba-tiba, "kalau matamu cantik sekali?"

Merah langsung memenuhi wajah Momoka. Dia ingin memejamkan mata sebagai ekspresi dari rasa malu, tetapi dia tidak mau memutus pandangan dari Kazuyoshi. Dia berdeham. "Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya kau sedetail itu."

Kazuyoshi tersenyum. Selalu timbul detakan baru setiap kali melihat Momoka merona. Terkadang, dia sampai mesti memegangi dadanya karena terasa terlalu ketat hanya karena melihat wajah manis Momoka. Dan Momoka dalam kondisi merona adalah level manis yang lebih tinggi.

Ibu jari Kazuyoshi mengusap ujung mata kiri Momoka. "Bahkan saat kau enggak pakai _eyeliner_ , lipatan dalam di bagian ini tetap memberi kesan kau punya _wing eyeliner_. Selain bentuknya, warna matamu juga cantik. Entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada film _Memoirs of A Geisha_. Walaupun ada banyak sekali inakurasi dalam film itu dan aku sebagai orang Jepang jelas merasa terganggu, ada satu adegan yang kuingat, yaitu waktu Sayuri membuat seorang pesepeda jatuh hanya karena pandangannya." Dada Kazuyoshi disengat detak-detak geli. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan cara mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, berharap perasaan itu turut lepas bersama angin. "Kalau aku sedang bersepeda dan kau mengerling ke arahku, aku pasti akan jatuh seperti pesepeda di film itu setelah Sayuri mengerling ke arahnya."

Telapak tangan Momoka mendarat di wajah Kazuyoshi. Sentuhannya pelan, tetapi setelah berkontak, terasa sebuah dorongan kuat hingga Kazuyoshi perlu mundur.

"Apa sih!? Malu, tahu!" Momoka melengos. Namun, dari sudut matanya, dia melirik ke arah Kazuyoshi dan membersihkan tenggorokan berkali-kali. "T-tapi mata Kazuyoshi juga indah. Tajam sekali, rasanya berdebar-debar setiap lihat."

Kazuyoshi gagal menahan dengusan. "Masa?"

"Iya." Momoka meletakkan telapak tangannya sendiri di dadanya. "Memangnya enggak terdengar apa suara jantungku yang keras begini? Itu gara-gara kamu!"

"Terdengar, kok. Jelas sekali."

Momoka melotot. "Kazuyoshi! Bisa tidak, satu hari saja, enggak menggodaku? Aku capek!"

Kazuyoshi tergelak. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Momoka lagi karena gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Momoka sudah nonton film itu?"

Momoka menggeleng. "Waktu film itu rilis rasanya umurku masih dua belas? Atau tiga belas, ya? Sementara terdapat adegan dewasa di film itu, 'kan? Jelas enggak bisa. Dan aku enggak pernah terpikir untuk menonton film itu ketika umurku cukup."

"Mau nonton sekarang? Aku punya DVD-nya."

"Tidak usah. Aku mau ngobrol-ngobrol saja denganmu."

"Oke."

Ironisnya, setelah persetujuan dinyatakan oleh Kazuyoshi, mereka kehilangan topik bicara. Yang dilakukan keduanya hanyalah saling melempar senyum dengan pandangan yang dikunci satu sama lain. Tatapan Momoka terus tertuju ke mata Kazuyoshi, dan lelaki itu memberikan tatapan searah. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit arah pandang Kazuyoshi turun ke bibirnya. Walaupun lelaki itu melakukannya dengan halus, Momoka tetap menyadarinya. Tindakan itu membuat bulukuduknya meremang dan perutnya bergejolak.

Jarak di antara mereka mulai terhapus tipis-tipis. Saat hidung mereka nyaris bertabrakan, sorot mata Momoka sempat tertuju pada bibir Kazuyoshi yang sudah sedikit terbuka sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata dan menerima kecupan Kazuyoshi di bibirnya.

Tangan Momoka otomatis meremas bagian depan kaus yang digunakan Kazuyoshi saat lelaki itu melumat bibir bawahnya. Embusan napas Momoka berubah menjadi suara-suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kedua tangan Kazuyoshi memegangi pinggangnya, sembari terus menariknya mendekat hingga Momoka duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Semakin mengeratnya remasan Momoka pada kausnya, sekujur tubuh Kazuyoshi terasa semakin bergelenyar. Erangan pelan lepas dari bibirnya ketika Momoka menggigit bibirnya dan diikuti oleh upayanya untuk mendominasi di dalam mulutnya. Kazuyoshi menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam atasan yang dikenakan Momoka dan mengusap punggungnya. Erangan balasan timbul dari Momoka setelah dia mendorong perempuan itu hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, tepat di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Katanya mau ngobrol-ngobrol saja?" tanya Kazuyoshi sembari mendengus geli.

"Huh, cerewet." Momoka mengembungkan pipi. "Memangnya siapa yang mulai?"

"Aku."

Kazuyoshi langsung menegaskan jawabannya dengan menghujani kecupan pada wajah dan merambat ke rahangnya. Saat dia menipiskan bibir dan menjepit kulit leher Momoka, perempuan itu memegangi bahunya sembari mendesah pelan.

"Ja-jangan ditandai."

Cubitan bibirnya berubah menjadi basah ketika bersentuhan dengan lidah. Tangan yang sedari tadi masih memegangi bahu Kazuyoshi kini meremasnya semakin erat. Napasnya semakin terputus-putus ketika gigitan ringan terasa. Selintas muncul rasa khawatir akan adanya bekas dari ciuman yang dilakukan Kazuyoshi, tetapi dia sadar bahwa kecupan, gigitan, dan isapannya tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

Jajahan bibirnya semakin luas dengan terlucutinya satu per satu bagian pakaian yang dikenakan mereka. Tangan Momoka menyelinap ke dalam rambut Kazuyoshi dan jambakan pelan terasa bersamaan dengan desahan demi desahan yang mengudara.

Kazuyoshi memosisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Momoka kembali. Dia menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah Momoka menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kulitnya masih mengilap. Dari sorot matanya yang lembut dan pipi yang sepenuhnya merah, Kazuyoshi entah mengapa bisa memprediksi secepat apa detak jantung Momoka saat ini. Dia merasa perlu meneguk ludah saat menyadari rambut ikal Momoka yang sudah berantakan di atas bantalnya. Siraman cahaya bulan dari jendela yang menyinari perempuan itu pun membuat Kazuyoshi semakin terpesona.

"Kau cantik sekali," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Momoka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bereaksi banyak atas pujian itu karena bibirnya sudah ditawan kembali. Pertemuan bibir itu terjadi bersamaan dengan mereka yang saling terhubung.

Momoka balas mengecup leher dan bagian dada Kazuyoshi yang bisa dijangkau. Desah dan bisikan nama Kazuyoshi diembuskan pada kulitnya selagi kontak fisik di antara mereka terus memberikan kenikmatan. Bibir Kazuyoshi menyentuh daun telinga Momoka. Napas terengah yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu langsung tertiup ke telinganya, membuat Momoka bergidik. Setiap erangan yang disertai dengan sebutan namanya membuat Momoka mengeratkan kaitan kakinya pada tubuh Kazuyoshi dan jemarinya mencakar punggung lelaki itu semakin keras.

Kazuyoshi memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri saat hampir menimpa tubuh Momoka setelah puncak sudah diraih. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Momoka mengecupi leher dan bahu Kazuyoshi, mengabaikan keringat yang menempelkan rasa asin di bibir. Kazuyoshi menyugar rambut Momoka sembari mencium keningnya. Hidungnya menempel pada rambut Momoka dan dia menghidu banyak-banyak raksi lembut yang masih bertahan walaupun perempuan itu sudah dibasahi peluh.

"Kapan _Ji-san_ dan _Ba-san_ pulang?"

Kazuyoshi bergumam. "Besok sore."

"Kau tidak ada kelas besok?"

Kazuyoshi mendengus dan mencubit pipi Momoka pelan-pelan. "Kau lupa, ya? Aku sudah lulus. Hanya tinggal menunggu wisuda."

"Ah, iya." Momoka terkekeh. "Kadang-kadang waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai aku enggak menyangka kau sudah lulus kuliah. Rasanya baru kemarin kau lulus dari SMA."

"Sebenarnya, secara ilmiah waktu enggak mungkin berjalan lebih cepat. Ada hipotesis kenapa kau merasa seperti itu. Semakin dewasa, kegiatanmu lebih padat dan enggak banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Kadang-kadang produktivitas membuat kita tidak menyadari jalannya waktu. Orang-orang 'kan sering memilih berkegiatan ketika sedang menunggu sesuatu agar penantian mereka tidak terasa."

"Apa, sih, yang kamu enggak tahu?" Momoka terkekeh. "Kalau kau tiba-tiba lempar trivia seperti itu, kadang-kadang kesannya menyebalkan. Tapi bisa juga …," dia membersihkan tenggorokannya, " _seksi_."

"Sekarang termasuk yang mana?"

Momoka menangkap seringai tipis yang terbentuk di bibir Kazuyoshi ketika lelaki itu berada di atas tubuhnya lagi—

"Kazu, aku capek—"

—dan pindah berbaring ke sebelah kirinya.

"Hm? Aku cuma mau pindah tempat. Kalau tidur 'kan kau tidak bisa diam. Aku saja yang di pinggir supaya kau tidak jatuh."

Momoka mendecak dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia mendelik. Jelas-jelas Kazuyoshi melakukan itu untuk menggodanya. Namun, karena malu, dia diam saja dengan panas yang membakar wajah.

"Ah—uh, oke."

"Tempat tidur ini terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua. Apalagi dengan kau yang tidurnya enggak bisa diam."

"Cerewet. Sudah, ah. Aku ngantuk."

Kazuyoshi mendengus geli. Dia mengusap kepala Momoka dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur, Tuan Putri."

"Huh. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Momoka menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam selimut. Dia menempelkan keningnya pada tulang selangka Kazuyoshi. "Selamat tidur juga, Kazu."


End file.
